K1-B0
K1-B0 is a robot known for his time in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, in which he may or may not have survived the Killing Game, I don't know and am not going to spoil myself. Ever since this, he has spent his time in Dreamopolis with Kirby and friends. Keebo has generally been on the positive side of the battle, except for that one time we don't mention. Appearance K1-B0's fashion style can be best described as "your twink fantasy". He has a built in line of eyeliner down his eyes at all time and has a fashion sense of "a lot of fanny packs melted into a suit". The only change n clothing that he's made since his time in the Academy is the gaining of what must be Gucci loafers. He is also in posession of bolted-on fingerless gloves and a puffed-up metal jacket that we're sure has some relation to his health. Nonetheless, he is still hot as fuck. Personality Keebo is a staunch believer in robot rights and has ran for Dreamopolis congress twice. Both of these times, he has lost. It is unkown if this is because he is a robot or because Dreamopolis is presumably an absolute monarchy ran by Kirby. He tries to be nice to everyone, but has been known to vaporize people to ashes when disagreeing with his thoughts on robots and/or the Israeli government. Relationship Kirby The two often talk to each other and when asked publicly, would consider each other friends. Keebo secretly thinks that the world of Dreamopolis should be liberated from his rule. Kirby can read the mind of everyone in Dreamopolis and knows this. This is why Keebo's battery seemingly goes to 1% at inopportune times for him. Ben Tennyson Ben Tennyson once reminded K1-B0 that his creator probably died a long time ago and he'll never get to see him again. Once Keebo started to tear up, he reminded him that he's only a dumb robot and he'll never feel real human emotions because he's a robonigger. One time, Ben Tennyson drove up to Keebo's house while he was walking out and drove into a puddle, getting mud on his Yeezys. XANA XANA and Keebo are friends because they are robots. Keebo believes that the existence of robot children must be secured, and we're not going to be delving any deeper into that. Trivia * K1-B0 pays his taxes even though he's not a human. * One time, Keebo told Kirby that his taste in music wasn't the same as his, but he agrees to disagree. When he woke up he found a giftbox containing a pair of steampunk goggles and a human finger. * He doesn't really get why humans enjoy movies so much, but he has decided that his favorite is Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred. * Keebo has a dick. * He has been confused for a Nintendo GameCube multiple times. He has gotten used to it, but still hates the taste of game discs. * Keebo and Kirby met when Kirby was fighting Blak Behr. Not knowing that he was controlled by XANA, he vaporized him because he was Blak. The two then had lunch together and kicked a homeless person for fun. * Keebo does not have a dick. * Some critics of the series say that Keebo never even appeared in any comic strips. They must have forgotten that he was erased from the canon as a result of the Chaos Skate. a